


Wicked

by BekahRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/pseuds/BekahRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Merlin does with his tongue is wicked, whether it is talking back to his Prince or something else entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Light-Bondage, Un-Beta'ed, Rimming. (If these needs more warnings, please let me know).  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING. Arthur and Merlin belong to Shine and the BBC.  
>  **Notes:** Written for [Merlin_Writers](http://merlin-writers.livejournal.com/) Halloween Event: Bobbing For Drabbles. My Prompt was #21 _Wicked_. It's not exactly Halloween-y, but I've used the prompt and it is set during the season. Originally written where Merlin was the one tied up, but much discussion in the last hours of the Merlin Writers Halloween Chat Party, had us talking about the woeful lack of sub!Arthur. Dedicated to all the wonderful people of Merlin_Writers who made the last three days a blast!

\----

What Merlin does with his tongue is wicked, whether it is talking back to his Prince or something else entirely.

Even now, Merlin has him tied to the top frame of his four-poster with one of Morgana’s silk scarves as his tongue works its way between his cheeks. Arthur groans and lets his head fall forward; he’s positive that was he not kneeling on his feather and straw mattress he’d have already pulled the frame down on top of them both.

Merlin’s fingers dig into his hips and the pressure from his grip sends a shot of arousal straight to Arthur’s groin. He groans and lifts his head, catching sight of the harvest moon through his window. A flicker of something flares to life, low in his gut as he remembers how the previous night once they were sated and Merlin was dozing in his lap across the large bed, the light of the moon had painted his dark-haired lover and friend in cool blues and whites; anyone looking in on them would have mistaken Merlin for a piece of marble.

“Fuck!” His voice bounces off the walls of his chambers back to him as Merlin’s tongue does a fantastic _something_ that has him seeing stars and the flame in his gut becomes a bonfire.

A low chuckle floats up from behind him and he can feel long fingers dance across his hip and the tickling sensation of fingertips brushing against the place where his thigh meets his torso makes him gasp and tremble with anticipation. He’s so hard he aches and all Merlin can do is tease him further and wind him up tighter with that sinfully, wicked tongue.

“Please… _Mer_ lin, I need… please,” he begs and twists his wrists, delighting in the way the silk bites into his skin. He shuddered and his entire body tenses up as Merlin drags a thumb over the head of his cock, his tongue still fluttering against his hole. “ _Please_ ,” his voice is hoarse, throat parched and he feels like he is burning up from the inside out. “Please let me come.”

Whatever Merlin has been waiting for, he must hear it in Arthur’s plea and he drags one blunt fingernail down the underside of Arthur’s cock, not enough to damage but enough to send him tipping over the edge into orgasm.

“Merlin!” Arthur gasps as pleasure races along his spine and the bonfire turns into an inferno. The scrape of Merlin’s nail is, “ _sofuckinggood_ , oh GOD.” Just the right side of pleasure-pain to have him seeing stars.

When he comes to, his arms are no longer stretched above him, but cradled to his chest and Merlin is pressed against his back, doing his best to massage the pins and needles out of them as the blood begins to circulate properly. Arthur turns his head and catches Merlin’s mouth with his before tumbling them both onto the bed proper. Once they’re settled and the covers are pulled up around their shoulders, Arthur runs his thumb across Merlin’s lower lip; Merlin’s tongue might be wicked and may serve to get him in trouble with the King more than they both like, but on nights like this one, when the day has been long and life goes spiralling out of control, Arthur thinks a little wickedness is good for him.


End file.
